The Sage Reborn
by DinglberrySauce
Summary: Great evil will soon come upon the Elemental Nations. The Rikudo Sennin has been walking the earth as a lonely spirit, watching his descendants. He comes upon a young boy, and sees great potential in him. Is this boy the Child of Prophecy that he has been looking for?


Hey guys! this is a continuation of my first official Fanfiction that I wrote. I deleted it because it wasn't really good in my opinion, and I got stuck a lot while writing it. So, if you liked this story before, then you will wait no longer because Naruto: The Sage Reborn is back!

-DinglberrySauce

o0o0o0o

Chapter 1: Transformation

"Naruto...you fail, im sorry." Those were the most enraging words that Naruto Uzumaki has ever heard in his short life. This was the third time that he had attempted to pass the Genin Exams, and he had failed...again. At the moment, the orange-clad blone sat on the swing at the front of the academy listening to the other academy students get congratulated by their parents. He also listened as some of the conversations that the adults were having about him. They were saying things like "Hey, you see him? I heard that he's the only one that failed." or "You see him over there? It's that kid. You know, the Fox Brat." That wasn't what bothered Naruto, what really bothered him was the fact that these were whispers. For his entire life, he has had extremely sensitive hearing. He felt a presense next to him, he heed no mind to the person next to him.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked at the person, and saw that it was the Chunin Instructor that actually wanted Naruto to pass; Mizuki. Even though he wanted Naruto to pass, the Uzumaki still thought there was something off about him.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei." Naruto mumbled. Mizuki smiled sadly at him. "Don't be so down Naruto. Hey, did you know that there's a secret way to pass the Genin Exams?" Naruto shot up from the swing, and looked up at him with determined eyes.

"There is? Really?" The Chunnin chuckled. "Yes, all you have to do is steal a scroll from the Hokage Tower, and learn a single Jutsu from it. Easy, right?" Naruto nodded.

=Forest Clearing=

Naruto was panting hard. He did as Mizuki-sensei told him, he stole the Forbidden Scroll, and learned the first Jutsu that he saw in it. The Kage Bunshin Jutsu, at first it annoyed him to no end. The Bunshin was the Jutsu that made him fail the exams! What he didn't know, however is that the Kage Bunshin was perfect for people that have ridiculous chakra reserves. The jutsu split a person's chakra in half to make a clone of themself, this wasn't like the Bunshin where the clone was an illusion, The Kage Bunshin Jutsu created solid clones that also transferred any information learned by the clone.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka came into the clearing. "Naruto, what are you doing with that scroll?" Naruto gave him a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head. "Heh. You caught me Iruka-sensei. I was only able to learn one jutsu." Iruka stared at him in shock. Naruto was able to learn a Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing? Iruka was going to respond when Mizuki came into the clearing as well.

"There you are. Now Naruto, give me the scroll!" Iruka stared at him in shock then turned to Naruto. "No Naruto! He's trying to trick you!" Both Chunins kept trying to fight for dominance over Naruto's decision, but this was too hard of a decision for him. Was Mizuki-sensei really lying?  
>Or was Iruka-sensei lying? Everything stopped, and turned black and white. Naruto looked around in confusion, what could've caused this? He felt a presense behind him, and spun to his blindside. He saw an old man that had white robes, grey hair with two horn-like bangs in the front.<br>He was holding a strange black staff, and hald several black balls floating behind him. The thing that worried the Uzumaki the most was his eyes. They were a metallic purple color with black rings going outward from the pupils.

The man stared Naruto in his eyes, it felt like he was looking into his soul. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widened. Who was this guy? How did he know his name? "Those answers will come in due time, young one. I am the Rikudo Sennin; The Sage of Six Paths." Naruto's eyes widened even more if that was even possible. "Ah, so you have heard of me?" The Sage said with a chuckle. His face got serious.

"Naruto, bad things will happen to this world. These things are feats that only I could defeat. This means that I am in need of a successor." He informed. Naruto looked at the old sage in thought.

"So, you came to me because you want me to be your successor?" The Sage smirked. "Sharp one, aren't you? Yes, I have come to you because I have watched you for your entire life. You see, you are a direct decendent of me in the Uzumaki clan. Your mother's family were all originated from me." Naruto looked at him with an intense fire in his eyes.

"You know who my parents are?" Naruto asked. The former Juubi Jinchuuriki smiled sadly. "Yes, the Hokage of your village hasn't told you yet. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki one of the greatest kunoichi that ever lived. Before I died, I separated the Juubi into Nine beasts known as the Bijuu. As you know, 12 years ago the strongest Bijuu; Kyuubi, or Kurama attacked your village. People say that the Yondaime Hokage killed him, but that was not the case. Your father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed Kurama inside you."

It took a couple minutes to process all of the Sage's words. When he recovered from his shock, his eyes filled with tears, but his face then turned to a look of pure rage. "Why? Why would a father do that to his own son? I don't get it." The Rikudo Sennin continued to stare at Naruto. "It's okay to be angry at your father, it's perfectly natural. You will need to forgive him over time, though." Naruto looked at his ancestor as a signal to continue. The Sage walked over to Naruto, and put his hand to his head. Naruto's mind was flooded with information, and his whole persona turned into a completely calm being. Naruto's eyes changed into the same eyes as the Sage. He was then covered in a white light. When the light subsided, he was wearing an open sleeveless white cloak, black shinobi pants, he grew taller, more muscular, and his hair turned white. Two horns now protruded from his head. Naruto's skin was light grey, and some parts looked like they had scales. He was holding the same black staff as the sage, and had the same black spheres behind him. (A/N: Obitio's Juubi Jinchuuriki form)

Naruto's eyes opened, and turned to look at the sage only to see that he wasn't there. He could, however feel an extra chakra signature inside his body. "What did you do to me?" He asked calmly.

'I gave you all of my powers, abilities, and knowledge. I even gave you an extra ability that is called Six Paths Mode. All you need to do is release the Limiter Seal that I put in your mind. When you do, you will transform into the Six Paths mode; your original form. When the seal is released,  
>all of your abilities will increase dramatically. Your eyes are the legendary dojutsu called the Rinnegan, you can say that they are the eyes of a god. You know the abilities of that eye due to my kowledge.' Naruto nodded in understanding as color returned to the world.<p>

Iruka, and Mizuki's eyes widened to comical proportions at the sight of Naruto's new form. Who was this man? Where is the fox brat/Where is Naruto? "Who are you? What did you do to Naruto?" Iruka asked, Naruto only ignored him, and raised his hand at Mizuki as he uttered a phrase.

"Bansho Tennin."

Mizuki was pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force, and Naruto caught him by the neck. Naruto stangled him into unconciousness. Dropping Mizuki on the ground, Naruto walked over to Iruka, and tapped his head whispering "Ningendo: Memori Burokku. (Human Path: Memory Block.)"  
>Naruto looked up into a part of the sky, and warped away with an ability that he gained from The Rikudo Sennin; Kamui.<p>

=Hokage Office=

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office behind Kakashi, and Hiruzen Sarutobi; the two people that were watching him through the Sandaime's crystal ball. He tapped both of their heads, and used 'Ningendo: Memori Burokku' to make them forget all that they saw, and used Kamui to warp back to the clearing.

=Forest Clearing=

Appearing in the clearing, Naruto cut the chakra flow from his eyes, and they returned to their normal sapphire blue. He resealed the Limiter, and put a Genjutsu on his body to make it look like nothing happened. Iruka woke up from the short nap, and saw Naruto sitting on the trunk of a tree, panting.  
>Iruka smiled, and walked over to him.<p>

"Naruto, take off your goggles." Naruto looked at him in confusion, but took them off nonetheless. "Close your eyes." Naruto complied, and Iruka tied his Hitai-ate onto Naruto's forehead. Naruto opened his eyes, and touched his forehead. Feeling the metal plate there, he used his amazing acting skills that he should probably get an oscar for, (A/N: Sorry, Leo.) his eyes widened like dinnerplates. Iruka smiled, and said "You pass." Naruto jumped on his sensei screaming 'IRUKA-SENSEI' and hugged the life out of him.

o0o0o0o

This story was literally a story that I just took out of my Recycle Bin, and restored. I don't know why I deleted it. Probably smokin some shiet, amirite? Nah but really tho, if you have already read the story, go to the chapters that you haven't read because the ones that I deleted will be the same exact thing. Maybe they will have slight changes such as grammar, diction, or I might possibly change an entire chunk that needs to be fixed. But other than that they will be relatively the same.

If you haven't read this fic before, then I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Naruto: The Sage Reborn!

-DinglberrySauce 


End file.
